Un Mensaje Para La Princesa
by MBrickle
Summary: Sei disfruta comunicarse con su hermano por medio de mensajes bajo una falsa identidad, aunque sabe que su pequeño vínculo no durará por mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Acostado a sus anchas en la inmensa cama, comía a su propio ritmo a pleno mitad del día y sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre el brillo de la pantalla, la cual iluminaba su plácida sonrisa, esperando por la siguiente notificación. El pelinegro le había escrito en cuanto le vio conectado.

Pronto el dulce pitido le avisó lo que tanto ansiaba y casi con urgencia, hizo _click;_ lo que mostraba la ventana se asemejaba a un blog de apariencia sencilla, sin una decoración detallada y hasta cierto punto vacío, con una corta respuesta en medio.

 **·**

 _ **«Sí, ¿qué haces?»  
**_

 ** _·_**

Eso era suficiente para que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

 **·**

 _ **«Estoy comiendo, ¿qué hay de ti?»**_

·

 _ **«Ja, ja, yo también, mi almuerzo.»**_

·

Al leer eso, se le escapó un suspiro.

 **·**

 _ **«Estás en el trabajo ¿cierto?»**_

 ** _·_**

De inmediato recibió su respuesta.

 **·**

 _ **«¡Claro!»**_

 _ **·**_

Prefirió reír ante la obvia declaración.

Sus ojos se posaban en las letras de ese último mensaje mientras masticaba bocado, reflexionando su situación actual en ese sitio web.

 **·**

 _ **«Estoy triste.»**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **«¿Por qué?»**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **«Parece que olvidas algo importante.»**_

 _ **·**_

Si era sincero, nunca creyó al principio que la charla avanzaría más allá de un simple hola.

 **·**

 _ **«¿Qué, en serio?**_

 _ **Uff, dame un respiro. Tampoco he tenido un buen día.»**_

·

Y dejó salir otro suspiro antes de llevar más comida a su boca.

Sei se encontraba conectado en uno de esos sitios que él mismo llamaba "otra de esas páginas cursis", intercambiando mensajes con Aoba. Ambos estaban por cumplir tres meses de relación en línea.

Todo inició cuando curioseaba en dicha web, y en lo que se adaptaba al nuevo lugar, coincidió con el perfil de Aoba en una sala pública.

De la cantidad de páginas que conocía, no esperaba a que el destino le permitiese descubrir una cuenta de Aoba en ese lado de la internet. Por supuesto, no desperdició la oportunidad de guardar el enlace y revisar su actividad frecuente todos los días.

No juzgaría a su hermano por llevar más de un año inscrito en ese espacio, él también se registró ahí en primer lugar. Al transcurrir los días, ya no le parecía suficiente verlo desde las sombras y fue cuando pensó en la opción de hablarle. No se preocupaba por su identidad, se había creado su propia información y avatar.

Hablarle a Aoba desde un perfil donde según, era una chica. Idea terrible e increíblemente absurda, así que lo intentó, dispuesto a esperar lo que sucediera y los resultados lo condujeron a meses de intercambio de palabras.

Había encontrado el único modo de comunicarse directamente con su hermano, de conocerlo por medio de mensajes. A pesar de que Aoba a veces fuera algo bobo y también tardase en responderle, nadie le quitaría la felicidad que sintió por un buen tiempo.

 **·**

 _ **«¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay problemas allá? Estás algo callada.»**_

 ** _·_**

Sabía que como toda relación pasajera, terminaría algún día. Sei entendía que Aoba lo usaba solo como una "compañía más". Usualmente cuando su afable compañero se encontraba en línea, se debía a su propio aburrimiento en el trabajo o en casa. Eso estaba bien, no importaba si no era alguien relevante para su hermano.

 **.**

 _ **«No, no tengo más problemas en casa, todo salió bien. Creo que me siento un poco enferma...»**_

·

 _ **·**_

 _ **«Eso no es bueno, prométeme que irás al doctor.»  
**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **«Lo haré.»**_

 _ **·**_

Jamás se había sentido tan bien al mentir. Cuando Aoba se desterró de los campos de Rhyme y del ambiente callejero, el escaso contacto que tenía con él por medio de Usui se esfumó. Observar lo que hacía con su vida dejó de llenarlo, y ese anhelo de poder darle las buenas noches, preguntarle qué le pareció su desayuno y reírse de la rutina, se le había cumplido. No podía asegurar que se arrepentiría algún día por haber engañado de esa forma a su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

La comodidad de su espacioso colchón lejos y de la privacidad de su habitación también, así es como se encontraba el pelinegro dentro de aquel cuarto en la sección de pacientes, recostado sobre la estrecha cama, siendo una diminuta ave enjaulada su única compañía. Fue llevado a los médicos, con el fin de probar algo nuevo en él que lograra mejorar su condición de salud y en medio de su aflicción, agradeció tener consigo su no tan atrasado dispositivo móvil, leer a Aoba era lo único que podía animarlo en esos momentos.

Solo había una cámara en la pared de frente, no tendría problemas. Siempre se aseguraba de no descuidar su pequeño secreto.

El mensaje tardó en llegar.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¿Me puedes explicar qué haces con ese diagnóstico?»_**

 ** _·_**

Aoba podía ser tan gracioso cuando no se lo proponía.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Son los resultados por los que me preguntaste.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¡Pero esto debe ser una broma!»_**

 ** _·_**

Era cuestión de tiempo para que los abusos en su cuerpo lo marcaran con estragos. No solo ya no podría caminar sin ayuda sino que necesitaría un respirador en la mayoría de las noche y consumir medicamentos de por vida.

 ** _·_**

 **« _Te dije que estaba enferma, por eso no podía contestarte…»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Mira, sé que eres una buena chica, has sido genial conmigo, nos llevamos bien y eso, pero no puedo tomarte en serio a la primera. Comenzando con ese nombre…»_**

 ** _·_**

Definitivamente no sabría cómo pasar el día con el brazo conectado a una vía sin Aoba. Le hacía sonreír de nuevo.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Lo que te envié es verdad, lo del nombre queda a tu decisión.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¿Acaso sí eres una princesa de verdad?»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Nunca he dicho lo contrario.»_**

 ** _·_**

Aunque se comparaba con una que vivía en sobre la punta de una torre.

Su hermano suspiró preocupado del otro lado de los mensajes. Su abuela había ido a la casa de unos vecinos y no tenía el humor para encontrarse con sus amigos en algún sitio ruidoso. No sabía que la salud de su "chica" iba de mal en peor.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¿Y tu papá? ¿Qué dijo al respecto?»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Él no lo sabe.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¡¿Cómo que aún no lo sabe?!»_**

 ** _·_**

La actitud de esa joven a veces le hacía girar la cabeza, se tomaba las cosas serias con una normalidad impresionante, como si estuviera hablando de algo del día a día. ¿Cómo podía ella culparle entonces, de pensar más de dos veces lo que le contara?

 ** _·_**

 **« _Lleva tres días trabajando… ya sabes.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Demonios, lo sé, ¡Pero te tiene que cuidar!»_**

 ** _·_**

Aoba creía saber que su dulce compañera vivía con su papá, quien trabajaba casi todo el tiempo, quedando ella sola en su casa puesto que ambos eran su única familia. La realidad era que Sei se rodeaba de asistentes, no estaba tan solo en ese aspecto como pensaba el peliazul.

.

 ** _«Estoy bien, Aoba, padre ya consiguió quien me cuide y tengo conmigo el pajarito que me regaló.»_**

 ** _·_**

Al menor le parecía extraña la manera en que funcionaban esos dos. Estaba seguro que la dejaba de lado numerosas veces por otros asuntos, y en base de lo que platicaba la joven, no le permitía salir. Sin embargo, la chica jamás habló mal de él y lo describía como un hombre que colocaba sus metas por encima hasta de su vida. Al final pensaba que no tenía nada que opinar sobre esa relación, después de todo, de igual forma sólo contaba con su abuela y también tenían su propio modo de entenderse. Quien hablando de la mayor, acababa de escucharla gritar allá abajo.

 ** _·_**

 _ **«¡Disculpa! Debo irme, la abuelita llegó y ni siquiera alcancé a lavar las verduras, estaré muerto… Si salgo temprano del trabajo, posiblemente hable contigo mañana ¿estarás bien?»**_

 ** _·_**

Sei sabía que ese "posiblemente" estaba ahí si por alguna razón se le presentaba la oportunidad de juntarse con alguien antes de regresar a casa. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo predecible que podía ser su hermano a veces.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«De acuerdo, apresúrate, no quiero que vayas a morir antes yo.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«…Oye, no juegues con eso.»_**

 ** _·_**

Sei soltó una leve carcajada. Realmente adoraba las reacciones de Aoba.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Lo siento, te imaginé gritando bajo el sartén de tu abuela.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Ajá, muy gracioso._**

 ** _Espera, creo que está subiendo las escaleras, me marcho ¡Adiós!»_**

 ** _·_**

Si contara con la energía, habría reído con más fuerza al ver la desconexión, pero sus párpados comenzaban a pesar. El simple sentimiento de la alegría era suficiente para debilitarlo. Cerró la ventana de la mensajería, volviendo a encontrarse con la oscuridad de ese estrecho cuarto y frotó sus ojos con suavidad. El tiempo había pasado tan aprisa que no se percató de lo tarde que ya era. Le dio las buenas noches a su silenciosa ave antes de quedarse el resto de la noche sumergido en los pensamientos de sobre adorable hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa vez, Sei se situaba sobre su cama, leyendo a Aoba de nuevo bajo la seguridad de sus mantas. Su garganta ardía, solo podía aferrarse con fuerza a un muñeco de felpa y permanecer en silencio. Sería un error que le descubrieran despierto en ese estado y en madrugada.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¿Y eso fue todo? ¿No te dijo nada más?»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Dijo que estaba dispuesto lograr a que fuera como la de antes.»_**

 ** _·_**

Se sentía terrible estar hablando de eso con él.

 **·**

 **«¡Qué bien! Tienes a alguien que haría cualquier cosa por ti.»**

 **·**

Desgraciadamente, así era.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Eso creo.»  
_**

 ** _·_**

Si Aoba supiera lo que en verdad significaba "cualquier cosa"… no diría eso en lo absoluto. Las lágrimas corrían por el pálido rostro del pelinegro, las cuales inútilmente hacía el intento de limpiar. Ya no era tiempo de seguir postergando el propósito de su trabajo, no esperaba a que se metieran con Aoba tan pronto. Ahora tenía la orden de actuar rápido, pues su creador actuaba en serio cuando se trataba de él y no tardaría en realizar sus primeras jugadas.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Yo también amo a mi abuelita, es la única familia que tengo por ahora, haría lo que fuera para que pasara 60 años más conmigo.»_**

 ** _·_**

No podía tratar con la inocencia de su amado hermano sobre el asunto. Si tan solo supiera que se vería afectado, y todo para su propia restauración. Ya era buscado desde antes, pero por su culpa ahora era prácticamente seguro que lo atraparían.

Sacó el último pañuelo que quedaba en la caja y se restregó los ojos. Apenas podía leer sobre la pantalla plana del artefacto.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¿Podemos cambiar de tema?»_**

 ** _·_**

El peliazul se preguntó si había dicho algo mal.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Está bien, no quiero decir nada que te recuerde a tu salud.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«No has hecho nada.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Lamento que estés pasando por esto, prometo conectarme más seguido para acompañarte ¿sí?»_**

 ** _·_**

Sei sabía de antemano que eso no sería posible, su corazón se hundía con cada palabra enviada por su hermano; no podía descifrar con exactitud si era sincero, pero su apoyo lo hacía sentir en cierta forma peor.

En los próximos días, el mayor de los gemelos estuvo atento a cualquier charla que pudiera brindarle algo de información, y en una de esas noches alcanzó a escuchar una conversación por teléfono. Contrario a lo que pensaba, la abuela de Aoba fue la primera persona en el blanco para los ojos de Toue.

Por mientras, Aoba cumplió en hacer más espacios libres y hablar con él tanto en medio del trabajo como en la noche.

Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo para intentar poner en alerta a Aoba. El tiempo que invertía en aquello las tomaba de los ratos en los que no estaban molestándolo, siempre procuraba terminar antes de que el agotamiento pudiera con él en su estado de salud.

Incluso así, fue difícil al principio que Aoba no rechazara sus mensajes, dos o tres no eran suficientes. Sei hizo su esfuerzo enviándole correo una y otra vez. Sabía que su pequeño hermano podía ser un terco, pero él lo era aún más.

Sin embargo, Aoba continuaba eliminando lo que el pelinegro le enviaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, inclusive llegó a bromear con él del tema.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Hey, ¿puedes imaginar que me volvió a llegar otro aviso raro de la tal princesa cautiva? Ya tengo como 40 correos iguales hoy. »_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Qué gracioso. Deberías ser más educado y abrir sus mensajes.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¡Ja, ja! No te pongas así, no creas que te estoy engañando, sólo es spam.»_**

 ** _·_**

No le era posible encontrar el lado gracioso. Agradecía que por lo menos el peliazul no sospechara ni un poco que eran la misma persona pese a la clara similitud en los nombres.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Iré a reposar, me van a regañar si me encuentran despierta a esta hora.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Je, como quieras, pero hablaba en serio, no te lo tomes a mal.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«No estoy celosa, sé que no me harías eso.»_**

 ** _·_**

No iría a dormir hasta que Aoba abriera por lo menos un correo.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«¿Lo ves? Duerme tranquila, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Buenas noches, princesa.»_**

 ** _·_**

El mayor se había acostumbrado a que le llamase por su nombre de usuario.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Buenas noches, Aoba.»_**

 ** _·_**

Por fortuna, consiguió que su hermano ejecutara la demo del videojuego a tiempo. Por supuesto, al menor le costó un poco procesar la relación de los hechos con la corta muestra del juego. Gracias a aquello, fue menos trabajo "guiar" a Aoba durante el camino.

Todo transcurría como lo esperaba, estaban a punto de dar el paso decisivo para continuar con lo más importante; liberar a la abuela de Aoba de aquel acto reprobable que cometía el antiguo líder de Dry Juice, quien fue llevado a la Torre hace unas semanas. Los hechos parecían apuntar a que su intervención había sido eficaz.

Si tan solo hubiera previsto el tropiezo que acontecería cuando el desequilibrio envolvió al desdichado Aoba.

A diferencia de él, el menor no tenía la suficiente experiencia al utilizar su poder. La impotencia que llevaba de la mano a la culpa comenzó a llenarle el espíritu cuando llegaron con las noticias.

En ningún momento deseó que terminase de esa manera.

 ** _·_**

 ** _«No me siento bien...»_**

 ** _·_**


	4. Chapter 4

Se había presentado una mayor actividad en los pisos destinados al centro de observación recientemente. Pese a los límites de estar encerrado, Sei conseguía de algún modo u otro, información de lo que estaba sucediendo con los recién llegados. Le incomodaba en gran manera la forma en la que se referían a los amigos de su hermano, tal como si se trataran de mercancía nueva.

Aparentemente, el primero resultó tratarse de un viejo modelo perteneciente a Toue desde un principio y el segundo un hombre de ropas llamativas con bastantes marcas en su cuerpo. Hasta donde sabía, ambos fueron de tal interés como para no desecharlos; la resistencia que era capaz de mostrar el sujeto de cabello largo era admirable, a pesar de haber sido dejado por días en una fría celda vacía. Mientras que el androide entró en reparación.

Escuchó que otras dos personas habían logrado escapar en el lugar del incidente.

En cuanto a su hermano, corrió con una suerte "mejor" que sus compañeros. Desconocía el proceso por el que atravesó antes de ser ubicado en uno de las habitaciones privadas de los pisos subterráneos, pero podía entender lo que era ser encerrado, sin poder saber lo que sucedía con sus amigos.

·

 ** _«Aoba ¿estás bien?»_**

 ** _·_**

Al ser considerado como otra de las "bendiciones" de Toue a los que este les daba un nivel de importancia, el peliazul podía vivir con "privilegios". Eso era reflejado desde el momento en que al menor le permitieron conservar su coil. Con numerosas restricciones de uso, obviamente, o mínimo una constante vigilancia.

·

 ** _«¿Aoba?»_**

 ** _·_**

Estaba al tanto de que la celda de Aoba fue muy ruidosa al principio, se dedicaba a gritar, a exigir saber el paradero de sus compañeros y por supuesto, su libertad. Como si esa palabra tuviera cabida en aquel lugar. Y a pesar de todo, encendió su coil a las semanas, increíblemente le respondió el último mensaje.

Aoba siguió utilizando ese recurso como un medio de escape para no terminar completamente loco. Y el pelinegro insistía por leer cualquier palabra suya, aunque fuese alguna mentira; la necesidad de saber si su hermano tenía las condiciones suficientes de ser capaz de mandar un mensaje era constante en él.

·

 ** _«Hola. Estoy aquí ¿qué pasa?»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Quería saber cómo estabas.»_**

 ** _·_**

Para mal o para bien de Sei, Aoba nunca le dijo nada a la "chica" ninguna pista sobre su situación actual, ni siquiera algún cambio de rutina. Por más que lo deseara, Sei nunca sabría qué tan mal estaba realmente.

·

 ** _«Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte tanto por mí.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Claro que s_** ** _í.»_**

 ** _·_**

El mayor lo tomaba como si su hermano prefería no dañar el estado de la supuesta chica con sus cosas. Aunque, ya lo hacía.

·

 ** _«Son problemas menores, no hay mucho en eso.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Lo siento, lo hice cuando dejaste de responder.»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _«Me quedé dormido.»_**

 ** _·_**

A pesar de que Aoba era quien lo reemplazaba con los datos de su voz, la salud de Sei iba decreciendo. Incluso con el descanso indefinido que le dieron, no había mejoras. Lentamente, sabía que su final se acercaba. Aoba también ya lo entendía y retomó su promesa de hacerle compañía.

Incapaz de hacer algo, lo único que le quedaba era su pequeña conexión con él. Sin embargo, no hubo día o noche en el que no se sintiera malditamente culpable de todo lo sucedido. Sus lamentaciones lo atormentaban, sobre todo sin los calmantes.

·

 ** _«Siento que moriré en cualquier momento.»_**

 ** _·_**

En más de una ocasión se preguntaba cuánto tiempo seguiría con vida, por momentos deseaba terminar de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo, lamentaba saber las condiciones en las que estaba dejando a su hermano menor. A veces creía que la impotencia terminaría por matarlo.

·

 ** _«Yo también, Princesa, yo también…»_**

 ** _·_**

Aoba pensaba que jamás entendería lo que significaban realmente esas palabras.

·

 ** _«¿Todavía me encuentras interesante?»_**

 ** _·_**

Sei ni sabía por qué le hacía ese tipo de preguntas en esas alturas.

·

 ** _«Claro que sí, no hemos llegado hasta aquí en vano ¿cierto?_**

 ** _La pasamos bien.»_**

 ** _·_**

No conocía tales cosas como el arrepentimiento, sin embargo, se preguntaba si era comparable la presión con la que vivía su pecho con ello.

·

 ** _«Te quiero mucho, Aoba»_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

. . .

 ** _«Yo también te quiero.»_**

 ** _·_**

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del pelinegro, si Aoba decía la verdad o no, ya le importaba, sus sentimientos de proteger a su precioso hermano siempre fueron sinceros. Desde su interior, dejó salir una sonrisa amarga; después de todo, su destino era lo único en lo que no le había mentido. Podía cargar con eso hasta en el último momento.


End file.
